


adrift

by bemebefree



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Poor Violet, Weirdness, i dont know what this is, violet loves ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree
Kudos: 1





	adrift

It was all so confusing. How the just… were. Going about their lives as if they weren't fighting gravity with every step. Like they couldn’t see the orbits all around them. But that was the problem. They didn't see.

They didn't see how Jordy stood there. Bright as the sun with a magnetism that was inescapable. That as you basked in his glory you slowly forgot that you were in orbit at all and went hurtling into the inferno.

And Ivy; perfect, harmless, simple little Ivy. She didn’t have an orbit: couldn’t. She would never put herself at the center of anything. But herself, had a depth that was immeasurable. When you saw her skirting the edge of a ballroom or tucked away at the piano, it was like watching the foam on the shore. So soft, whimsical, light, harmless yet confusing. As you watch the tide crash to the sand you see how the foam comes to be. How it is beaten by the rhythmic tide, a gentle push and pull. The poor foam, shaped by its circumstance. The tears drawn out by the rough bank. You go to the tide, it flirts with your feet, but you look beyond, it looks so peaceful. So you stay for awhile. Then one day you look around and see nothing but ocean. No, Ivy is like a current, gentle. You don't know what you are up against till you are in too deep. 

Yet among all these orbits and nets, you find yourself cradled, head tilted to the sun while you are embraced by the water.


End file.
